Blue since the day
by Poisonrose22.5
Summary: Three years ago, Fang mysteriously disappeared. Now, after his flock has finally given up hope, he finds them. Two letters, a magical moment and an awkwardly placed song later, is there a happy ending? For bkwrm's musical challenge. angst/fluff
1. Chapter 1

**So I found out about this really super-awesometastic musical challenge, and I decided to give it a shot. (You should try it too! It can be found on Max-Dan-Wiz under FanFiction Flock under 'musical challenge' by bkwrm [you ROCK!]. sadly, you have to have an account, but bkwrm says she's got it on other sites, so if you know any… (By the way, bkwrm, I'm assuming you ARE a she, because that's the general vibe, but if you're not, I apologize. And if you are and are offended that I might even question this, weirder things have happened. : )))**

**So here are the rules:**

**Pick a number from 1-100 for a song title from a musical. Keep in mind I'm running this on other sites as well so I'll go with whoever posted first.**

**Guidelines/Notes:**

**-THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC CHALLENGE**

**-Write a story using the song I give you as inspiration. I don't really care what fandom as long as it's a book fandom.**

**-Please make sure you post the song, part of it, or at least the title somewhere in your story (or as the title).**

**-No exchanging songs please, unless you have a good reason (if so message me)**

**-Some songs have some explicit content***

**-Message me once you start/finish your story!**

**-Post on please**

**-To claim post like this:**

**Number- Pen Name- Fandom- Pairing/Main Character***

**I picked the number 7, and the song I got was Mamma Mia! (You can probably guess what musical it's from.)**

**So here goes…**

Dear Max,

I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell you everything. I still do. I still will, assuming you didn't rip this letter up as soon as you figured out who it was from.

But first I want to congratulate you, Max. You did it. You saved the world. If I was there I would have kissed you right then.

No, save that for later. First, an explanation. The blog. I knew it was a mistake from the start, so publicly announcing our whereabouts. But somehow, when it finally caught up with me, I was unprepared.

The story goes like this. You were asleep. It was late, why wouldn't you be? I was on watch, I was bored, and I was blogging. Well, more accurately, I was sifting through comments. So many people were reading Max, so many people were on our side. But there was one who wasn't. And I knew that when I saw the comment.

_**Anonymous:**__ I'm standing right behind you._ I heard a click, and then another comment came up. _**Anonymous:**__ One sound and the girl dies._ And I turned to see the double-barreled shotgun pressed against the back of your head. What else could I do Max? I couldn't let you die.

I didn't make a sound as they took my laptop, shut down the blog, and towed me away. When they took me, I was certain that this was the last time I'd see you. I memorized your face that night, Max, and whenever I close my eyes, it's there, staring back at me, asking me a question I've always wanted to answer. I'm sure your face is even more beautiful now that it has had three years to mature.

They took me to a lab, Max. Injected me with god-knows-what. After that, I don't know. It's a blur, a slurring together of disjointed images and emotions, of the antiseptic smell I still can't seem to get out of my nose, of the cold floor of my cell. They kept me tranquilized, I suppose, in an effort to stop me from doing exactly what I did. Break out, I mean.

I know I had help, that's for sure. A scientist. They were hard pressed to find someone who was willing to tranquilize me, because when I did come to, no one wanted to be around. Which is how a woman managed to get the job in order to start gradually diluting the tranquilizer, until I could escape.

I know you're about to go into one of your adorable jealous rages, so let me console you. She was frumpy, 30 and good natured, and she was undercover with the agenda to break out as many of us as she could.

When I busted out, I went to the nearest paper station, and found out that it was a year after that fateful night. I went everywhere, to every park in Chicago in some deranged hope you would still be there. I wasn't even sure if we had been in Chicago, but I guessed the lab was close to the park.

I've been looking for you for two years, Max. I've been waiting to give you this letter for two whole years. I finally found a purchase to this address on the apple website. I've become a very accomplished hacker since we last saw each other. I hope this is the right one, and I'm leaving immediately after this is mailed.

And one more thing Max. If this reaches you, I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you, more than anyone else can ever love. I hope to get there before this does.

-Fang

Dear Fang,

It's been three years. Three whole years since you disappeared, and it still hurts like it was yesterday. Three stinking years since I woke up and found you gone. _Gone _Fang! We looked everywhere for you! Where the hell did you hole up for those two years out of the lab?

Do you know that Angel still cries every night? Do you know that Iggy keeps his light on all night, so if you come looking you can find our house in the dark? That I sit at my window till well past midnight? That whenever he sees a lone bird flying up high, Gazzy waves, just in case it's you?

We all miss you Fang, we all need you. I want to forgive you, I know it's not your fault, but for god's sake Fang, we had to think, had to assume.

I saved the world for you Fang. Everything I did, I did it thinking, 'this is what Fang would have wanted me to do.' Every hit, every move, every triumph, all for you. I hope you enjoyed it, wherever you were. It must have been all over the news.

I hardly notice the tears dripping down my face, falling to the paper and blurring the words where the ink has not yet dried. Tears are such a natural occurrence now, as they have been for the past three years, and the slightest reminder could set me off. Some great hero I was.

I stare down at the letter, and the letter beside it, the one that was wrinkled from being clutched so hard, read so many times. The sobs wrack my body, my hands shake, the pen falling from my fingertips and landing with a clack on my desk.

Then, suddenly, there are hands around my wrists, a warm, hard body pressed against my back. I know that body before I hear the voice I have been longing to hear for three years.

"Max." "Fang." And then I'm in his arms with my face pressed against his chest, and I'm sobbing so hard, my body shaking violently. "Shh, shh. Don't cry, I'm here." But his words are laced with tears.

"I love you Max. I love you, I love you, I love you." "Fang." And I know he hears every single thing I put into that little word, because his lips are on my lips, and we're alone in the universe for what seems like an eternity.

The sound of a gasp breaks us apart, and we slowly turn to face the door where Nudge is standing. She turns silently and beckons with one hand, and though I know it's well after midnight, Iggy, Angel and Gazzy walk in. they haven't even changed for bed, as I know they haven't since I had last seen the face in front of me. I put my hand out behind me and turned the radio on, to fill the silence of the room.

"Mamma mia, does it show again?

My my, just how much I've missed you

Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why, why did I ever let you go?

Mamma mia, now I really know,

My my, I could never let you go."

And with that the tension eases and we become a family again. It is the perfect song. It ends the perfect day.

**Wow. That turned out… way more angst than I pictured it being. Oh well, I stand by my work, no matter what they say. I know it's a little OOC, but I think OOcness was called for in this fic. Oops. I just had to go back and correct it because it was in the wrong tense. **

**Y'all feel lucky, I almost didn't post this until the weekend. But I'm doing everything I can to avoid taking Science notes, so…**

**On another note, this is something I promised myself I'd never do. The whole vague, saved the world thing, I mean. Like, never explaining how. It had to do with a lot of kicking butt and explosives, just in case you were wondering. And now I'm looking at this, and thinking that I could write a whole fic centered around this, and it would rock and probably suck at the same time. I just might. Damn.**

**Tellz meh what you think?**

**R&R??????????????????**

**See the little button down there? If you press it, and write stuff in the box, it gives you cake. Yummy, yummy cake. Go on, get some. It's just a click away.**


	2. Goodbye

**It's been over a year since I joined FanFiction. It was a crazy year, an awesome year, both the best and worst year of my life. But a year is a long time for a teenager, and within this past year I've encountered obstacles that are making it hard to continue on FF. Not bad things, no messy breakups or anything like that, but since I joined my life has really changed (for the better) and I need to do other things. I've loved writing here, I loved all the comments, flames and compliments alike, and I've loved the feeling of being connected. I'll be sad to let this go, but this is a part of me that I feel I have to leave behind as I journey through life. So from now on, all stories are finished, all of this is done. I'm leaving the account up with everything I've written on it, because I can't bear to get rid of it just yet, so you can still go back through what is written if you want. I'll miss this. Goodbye.**

** Write on.**

** Poisonrose.**


End file.
